


The Curious Case of the Missing...Pillows!?

by Kikileduc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Nesting, Pack Bonding, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Someone is taking the pack's belongings...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessedwithfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedwithfanfiction/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [The Curious Case of the Missing...Pillows!? (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473133) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)
  * Inspired by [Pregnancy or Cheating, Easily Confused (hint; it's pregnancy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084082) by [Obsessedwithfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedwithfanfiction/pseuds/Obsessedwithfanfiction). 



> This is inspired by an adorable scene in Obsessedwithfanfiction’s Fic:  
> Pregnancy or Cheating, Easily Confused (hint; it's pregnancy)
> 
> It’s a great misunderstanding Sterek that I highly recommend!

 

 

It all started because Derek had to work late.

  
He came home at one in the morning completely exhausted, body on autopilot as muscle memory had him removing his tie and slacks while collapsing on his side of the bed with one swift motion. He immediately sprang back up.

  
Derek's head hit the mattress rather than the goose-feathered pillow he would never admit to adoring. Blearily eyed, he gazed at his mate and husband who had cocooned himself in their comforter. That was normal. Stiles had always been a bit of a blanket hog. Derek found it endearing. But currently his husband’s face (drool and all) was smashed against Derek’s preferred pillow while Stiles’ memory foam monstrosity was tucked under his slightly protruding belly.

  
Derek couldn’t begrudge his mate. Being five months pregnant, he assumed it was difficult to find a comfortable sleeping position and the last thing he was going to do was risk waking the man by attempting to get his pillow back. Stiles loved _his_ pillow, couldn’t sleep without it (despite the fact that it was currently supporting their pup rather than his head), but Derek, he was far more reasonable about these things and he could easily make do with one of the decorative pillows this bed set came with.

  
It was a gift from Lydia last Christmas and honestly Derek was sure all the small, pointless pillows had been sitting on the floor under the bed since January as neither Stiles nor himself ever took the time to make the bed properly.

  
With a heavy sigh, Derek pressed his body to the floor to reach for the polyester, overstuffed decorations in the dark. His hand only grasped air. Irritated that it had come to this, he flashed his eyes revealing a surprisingly clean carpet under the bed; one of Stiles’ socks occupied the space in the center but other than that it was empty. More importantly it was pillow free.

  
Derek kept his werewolf sight out as he scanned the room to no avail. Eventually he gave up and settled for the mattress. He cuddle Stiles close who shifted and leaned into the contact. Derek tried to line his body along his husband’s but felt there was more than just the blanket acting as a barrier between them. Curious, Derek gently tugged the comforter up revealing the missing pillows.

  
All three of the squared and tuft ones lined Stiles back while the rolled one was between his knees, lifting one hip up, probably releasing pressure. Derek couldn’t suppress a grin as he raised an eyebrow at the sight.

  
Well at least his mate looked content, and he did leave Derek with the sheet…

 

 

The next day Derek made it a point of making the bed after breakfast to ensure he’d regain his goose-feathered pillow. And when Stiles met him for lunch, he rather thoughtfully suggested they go shopping— particularly baby shopping. Derek knew the maternity aisle would carry those C-shaped pillows his sister raved about during her pregnancy.

  
“Oh no, Derek I’m fine. You know I only sleep with my favorite pillow, I’ve had that thing since high school, I’d feel like I was betraying it, to trade it in for one of these,” Stiles replied to Derek’s casual suggestion about purchasing one of the maternity pillows.

  
Derek didn’t push the subject but bought two different ones, just in case.

 

 

That evening they went to bed together as usual; Stiles tiredly falling asleep mid sentence as Derek held him protectively in his arms. Their bodies lined together with Stiles’ head laying partially on Derek as well as a little on his pillow. This felt normal and right and the pregnancy pillows were all but forgotten in their box in the corner of the room.

  
It was a little past midnight when Derek was jarred awake by the motion of his head suddenly smacking the mattress. He wasn’t sure what had woken him at first, but it became clear when he saw the tight grip Stiles had on his goose-feathers. The other pillows in a similar position to the night before and Derek’s eyes wandered to the maternity pillow box.

 

* * *

 

  
Stiles had a morning meeting with his publisher and left before Derek woke. It was difficult tearing his gaze away from his husband’s form as the older man laid curled around the form-fitting pregnancy pillow. He snapped a picture and sent it out to the pack. It was just too adorable not to. And Derek tried to convince Stiles the pillows were for him!?

 

  
That night Stiles was tempted to try Derek’s new pillow and found himself asleep with in minutes.

 

* * *

 

  
Derek shook his head and mentally patted himself on the back for providing for his pregnant mate. That was until he realized that despite the way Stiles was curled around the C, he still had his face buried in Derek’s goose-feathered one leaving no room for Derek’s head.

  
At least he bought two maternity pillows.

 

 

Over the next month the battle for the pillows continued. It would seem that Stiles was content with using whatever pillow Derek claimed the night before. This wouldn’t have bother Derek if  _his_ preferred goose-feather pillow was apart of said pillow rotation. But somehow that one was always on Stiles’ side of the bed despite where it started and after a week straight of Derek attempting to claim it first each evening, it disappeared all together.

  
Derek had no clue where Stiles put it. Stiles' face clearly said ‘I dare you to ask’ when he noticed his husband looking one night. Derek shook his head and chalked it up to being a pregnancy thing and let it slide. If it didn’t reappear in three months, well, he’d buy a new one. And really the maternity pillows were great in the meantime.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Scott’s turn to host the pack meeting. Everyone liked when it was at his and Kira’s house because it usually became a puppy pile of a movie fest by the time it was over. Kira’s parents had bought them quite an entertainment center as a house warming gift and that was a factor, but also Scott like to think his choice of couch played into it despite his wife’s initial protest of the furniture.

  
Scott bought an ugly brown-suede, overstuffed sectional.

  
Kira sighed when she came home to _that_ being in her house. She hugged Scott lovingly while slyly mentioning return policies. He frowned and led her over to the couch and asked her to at least try it before they take it back.

  
Kira sank into the cushions with an, ‘oh’. It quickly became an ‘ohhh!’ As she allowed her body to relax fully into the welcoming fabric. And that evening the couple christened their furniture, assuring that it would never be excepted as a return.

  
Most of the pack had similar reactions as Kira did when they first saw the shade of brown but all of them now declared it their absolute favorite way to watch a movie. Except Lydia. She'll pile in amongst her pack-mates once a month without complaint, but still to this day frowns with disapproval every time she walks through the door.

  
“Can’t I at least have it reupholstered for you?” Lydia has asked on numerous occasions.

  
The McCalls stick firm to their head shake response.

 

* * *

 

  
Derek and Stiles were running a bit behind, which was nothing new as Stiles’ ‘pregnancy brain’ had him always forgetting something. It was their third trip back home, this time to get the StarWars movie collection, just in case, that had Derek suspicious.

  
Once the pair arrived, last, for the pack meeting Stiles’ reasoning behind their delay was made clear. Kira and Scott were arguing.

  
“I don’t know what happened to the couch!” Scott said in a voice that suggested it wasn’t the first time he muttered the words.

  
“What do you mean you don’t know?” Kira asked, uncertain. “When I left this morning it was fine and you were the first one home.”

  
“And when I came home it was like this!” Scott replied with a squeak.

  
In unison the pair turned to Lydia.

  
The banshee raised her hands defensively. “I despise the thing, why would I take a cushion from it, let alone two?”

  
“Well somebody must have!”

  
While everyone else scrambled to get a seat with a cushion on the couch Derek found himself staring at Stiles in wonder. He wouldn’t have… would he?

  
Stiles wordlessly pulled Derek over to the spot left for their alpha and sat on his lap. He nuzzled into the crook of Derek’s neck obviously enjoying the forced closeness. Derek momentarily forgot himself as he allowed his hands to wonder over Stiles’ growing belly.

  
“Ah hem,” Scott interrupted. “Let’s begin, the patrol schedule for this week will stay the same… ”

  
Derek allowed Scott’s words to wash over him as he considered the oddity that was the MaCalls’ missing couch cushions.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia’s birthday bashes never did die down. She may have turned twenty-five this year but that didn’t halt the all night party. There were hook-ups galore as the alcohol was of the wolfsbane variety and everyone (who wasn’t pregnant) let their inhibitions fly. It was truly something they’d be talking about for months to come. And the result meant that the following morning Lydia sent out a pack-wide text ordering everyone to help clean up. _Most_ of the pack was still at her house so they didn’t have to go far.

  
Isaac somehow found himself waking up naked and alone on the front lawn despite Allison being wrapped up in a towel on a lawn chair by the pool in the back. Jackson looked incredibly guilty as he left the guest bedroom with his shoulders slumped while Ethan, Danny, and Lydia herself all walked out of the same door with matching expressions of glee. The younger members of the pack were still passed out together in a heap on the living room floor.

  
Scott and Kira were the first non all-nighters to arrive and rather thoughtfully brought coffee for everyone. Malia casually strode into the kitchen topless to collect hers.

  
“Has anyone seen my bra?” She questioned bluntly.

  
Cora came in shortly after, her hair a wild mess, holding the purple undergarment with one outstretched finger giving Malia a pointed look. “You were using it to fling water balloons off the roof, remember?” She asked, unable to suppress a chuckle at the memory.

  
“That’s why our clothes were all wet!” Erica told Boyd as they joined the others. “I left them on the bathroom floor last night and it was driving us insane this morning because we couldn’t remember!”

  
Derek and Stiles were the last of the immediate pack to arrive.

  
Derek took one look at everyone’s various stages of undress and turned to his mate, “And this is why we left when we did.”

  
Stiles’ face broke out into a wide mischievous grin. “Are you sure it had nothing to do with how touchy-feely you got after just one drink. Couldn’t keep your hands off this? —Whispering something about how full I looked caring your pup?” He teased in a low tone reaching for Derek’s hand playfully.

  
Derek felt his face go hot but also couldn’t stop his eyes from admiring the way Stiles’ sweater no longer hid his bump.

  
“Okay!” Lydia said loudly with a hand clap to bring everyone’s attention back on her. It saved Derek from having to respond to his husband’s taunt. “I want this place spotless, you know the drill. Stiles! You are not to lift a finger, you’re pregnant, sit.”

  
There were a few groans, but mostly everyone followed her orders. As soon as the kitchen was cleared Derek allowed his hands to slip under Stiles’ sweater just as they did the night before. He planted a less than chaste kiss on his mate’s pulse point, indulging in the noise of surprise Stiles let slip past.

  
“This is why I drove us home at double the speed limit, last night!” Stiles reminded him.

  
“Yeah,” Derek whispered into his ear. “Ready for round t— ”

  
Lydia cleared her throat. “Stiles I said sit! And Derek if you’re not going to help clean, my all mighty alpha, you can at least cook. Eggs are in the fridge!”

  
Heels clicked on the tile as she exited leaving no room for debate.

 

Two hours later Lydia’s house was spotless and the pack was squashed in the kitchen space again, this time fighting over the last of the bacon.

  
The dryer buzzed, indicating it was done. Without much thought Lydia started folding the bedding to make room for the next load.

  
“That’s odd,” she muttered to herself, but Derek heard easily with his werewolf ears. “I thought I washed the pillowcase too…”

  
Derek’s eyes drifted from Lydia’s back to Stiles, who sent him a blinding smile having not heard his friend’s musings over her laundry. He narrowed his eyes at his husband who was half way to popping the last piece of bacon into his mouth. Stiles paused in his movement before he held the strip out for Derek to take, clearly misinterpreting his scrutiny.

  
“Hey!” Scott protested. “You just said you should get the last piece for the baby!” He reached lazily for the bacon.

  
Derek sent Scott a toothy grin as he shot forward to claim his mate’s offering with a snap of his jaws, werewolf fangs and all.

 

“Dude!” Scott frowned.

  
“Big bad might eat me next! We’ve got to keep him fed!” Stiles said with a wink towards Derek that sent all thoughts of missing pillowcases from his mind.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

And so it continued. Over the next week the Boyds lost their body pillow. Liam, his ~~favorite~~ (baby) blanket. Cora, the back support cushion from her car. Malia’s bed was somehow sheet-less.

  
Isaac and Allison were fighting about where the teddy bear Allison’s father had given her when she was twelve had gone. ‘You’ve always hated it!’ ‘Yes! But I didn’t throw it away, even if it’s creepy eyes stare at me all night!’

  
Peter had even called Derek and casually complained about how he couldn’t find his travel pillow for when he flew long trips.

  
The last straw was when Jackson came bursting into Derek’s living room with most of the pack in tow, all with matching faces of distress.

  
“Okay that’s it! My mattress is gone! What is going on?” Jackson asked the group.

  
“Do you think it’s fairies?” Scott asked, wide eyed.

  
Lydia looked thoughtful at the suggestion.

  
“Definitely something that wants to mess with us!” Cora agreed.

  
“And knowing this town it’s probably supernatural… ” Isaac added with a sigh.

  
Everyone turned to Derek for leadership. “What are we going to do?”

  
Before he could answer the pack, the front door burst open once again.

  
“Stiles!” The sheriff shouted. “Get down here, I told you no!”

  
“What happened?” Derek asked concerned, because he has seen the sheriff mad. Hell he was the cause of a lot of his anger when he found out Derek was interested in dating his eighteen year old son right out of high school, but this was a new level of fury. And despite the packs’ current grievance with fairies and Derek’s suspicions on that matter, his mate was still very much so pregnant and Derek did not want to get between the sheriff and his son, but he would. He absolutely would if he had to.

  
The sheriff sighed and rubbed a hand down his face in an attempt to regain control. “He wanted his mother’s pillow,” he explained. “Asked for it a couple of months ago. I, um, I still sleep on the right side of the bed and Claudia, she always took the left and I can’t help it, I make the bed every morning just how she always asked me to, keep her side ready for her, I guess. But anyway, Stiles was over just shortly after he found out he was with child and he was napping in there and just sort of asked to take her pillow and I told him NO!” He shouted the last word. “Where is he?”

  
Derek cocked his head to listen. “He’s sleeping, heartbeats even.” He grunted out.

  
“We think it might be fairies, actually, stealing the pillows.” Scott told the sheriff earnestly.

  
“Fair— fairies?”

  
“No,” Derek interrupted. “No we don’t. Come on.” And Derek led the pack and the sheriff up stairs to what he thought would be his bedroom, the source of Stiles’ heartbeat, but it was actually coming from the untouched room next door. The room that would soon become a nursery.

  
Turning the nob with anticipation, Derek slowly entered the baby’s room. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything and merely stepped aside to let the others see.

  
Stiles was fast asleep as Derek predicted. He laid on an odd mixture of the McCalls’ couch cushions and Jackson’s mattress. Liam’s tiny blanket and Malia’s sheet covered most of his body. Peter and Cora’s small pillows lined his back while the Boyds’ body pillow supported the swell of his stomach. Allison’s teddy bear was swaddled in Lydia’s missing pillowcase and cradled in the crook of one of his elbows. Clutched tightly in his other hand was what Derek could only assume was Claudia’s pillow based on the out-dated flower print. And at the top of the assembled pile of stolen goods was Derek’s goose-feathered pillow with Stiles’ face smashed into it. He looked so calm and content and… peaceful, blissfully unaware he was caught.

  
Derek turned to the others. “No one is to wake him.” He ordered quietly pushing them all back out the door.

  
“Well I mean he can just have my teddy, it’s for the baby.” Allison reasoned. Isaac nodded along.

  
“Yeah, we’ll buy another pillow.” Boyd said as he took Erica’s hand and smiled fondly at the door.

  
“Our couch is so big, we really don’t even need the cushions, honestly.” Kira told Scott in all seriousness.

  
“I like shopping anyway, time for a new bedroom set!” Lydia announced with a shake of her head.

  
“Great, I’ll take your old sheets then,” Malia told the redhead matter of factly.

  
“I want that cushion back once my little niece or nephew is born,” Cora said to Derek with a pat on his shoulder as she turned to leave.

  
“Well what the fuck! Stilinski CAN NOT have my mattress!” Jackson exclaimed.

  
Derek shot him a warning growl for talking too loudly in the hall.

  
“What am I supposed to sleep on, huh?”

  
An alpha flash of red eyes and Jackson threw his hands up, exasperated. “Fine,” he huffed. “But you’re buying me a new one!”

  
“Can one of you explain to me what is going on?” The sheriff asked, brow creased in confusion.

  
“He’s nesting,” Derek informed his father in law. “Providing for the pup, surrounding him or her with the smell of pack— of family.”

  
“So this is a werewolf thing? Like the male pregnancy?” The sheriff questioned slowly. “Pup?” He asked as he thought about it. “My son is having a baby right with hands and feet and not paws?”

  
“It’s probably a werewolf, if he’s feeling the need to build them a den,” Lydia concluded. “But yes, even if the baby will be able to full shift one day, they will be born a human infant.”

  
Derek’s lips turned up in the corners at the statement. He couldn’t wait to hold his child.

  
“So pack, huh? Family, Stiles wants the baby to smell like family?” The sheriff asked, still trying to understand.

  
“More like the baby wants to be surrounded by us. Our scents comfort them,” Lydia continued her explanation.

  
“Well, I suppose, Claudia would want our grandchild to have her pillow. I’m sure I’ve musk-ed it up over the years and it’s been washed a thousand times, but the sentiment is there. Tell Stiles to keep it.” The sheriff said in a much warmer tone than his earlier coldness.

  
“Her scent still mingles there. It’s buried deep, but it’s there the scent of another under you and Stiles,” Derek assured. “I’ll make sure you get the pillow back once he’s, uh, over this nesting phase.”

  
“No. No, he can keep it. Perhaps it’s time I buy a new bed set too, something more masculine. Maybe one of those pillows that’s designed to give you a full eight hours of sleep… ” The sheriff said to himself more than the others.

  
“Wait? So it wasn’t fairies, then?” Scott asked confused.

  
“No, honey, let’s go,” Kira said reaching for his hand.

  
Eventually everyone else left one by one all giving Derek and Stiles their blessing to keep their stolen belongings; Jackson clutching a black MasterCard on his way out.

 

  
That evening Stiles woke from his extended nap apologizing for sleeping the day away. He lazily stumbled over to the couch and collapsed.

  
“Nonsense,” Derek told his husband as he joined him noticing the pillow Stiles had in his hand. “You’re growing another person in there, you sleep as much as you like.”

  
Stiles smiled and patted his stomach fondly. “Thank you.”

  
“For what?” Derek asked, unsure.

  
“Guarding my den earlier,” Stiles told him. “What? You guys literally had the conversation in the hall! And here.” He passed the goose-feathered pillow over.

  
Derek looked at the object a little crestfallen.

  
“Everyone, for the most part ( _Jackson_ ), kinda let me keep their belongings, but uh, I know you love this pillow and I could always take a shirt or some— ” Stiles explained.

  
“Keep it,” Derek interrupted. “Please for our pup,” he added with a plea.

  
Stiles smiled knowingly and pushed Derek back so they could curl up on the couch together, both heads resting on the goose-feathered pillow as they exchange slow and passionate kisses.

  
“Love you,” Stiles said into Derek’s lips.

  
“Love you too,” Derek replied with adoration. “My little pillow thief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thank You to all the readers supporting this fic with Kudos and comments its a crazy amount for only being up for a few hours! Sterek fans are the best!!


End file.
